Llenar el vacío
by Nessio
Summary: Y al final, lo más importante, ambos lograron llenar el vacío de sus vidas.


**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Marvel Comics pertenecen a Disney (lamentablemente), solo los ocupo para esta historia con fines de entretenimiento sin afán de lucro, la trama y el personaje de "Sebastián Marquis / Death Row" son de mi propiedad, "Hainne** **Köhler / Rain" Pertenece a mi querida amiga** **Scarlettmoon17,** **así que por favor, no me demanden.**

"Llenar el vacío"

—Por favor, te daré lo que quieras, pero no me mates.- rogaba el sujeto mientras se arrastraba hacia la salida, tras él, a paso lento, como si disfrutase el asunto, lo seguía una especie de militar, llevaba toda su vestimenta en negro.

—La piedad es para débiles, además, tú y yo no somos más que la misma escoria, salvó que tú no sabes cómo manejar un negocio. Ahora tu plaza me pertenece. - sentenció el moreno alcanzando al sujeto en el suelo y levantándolo por el cráneo como si de un juguete se tratase– — Despídete de este mundo maldito infeliz.

—Púdrete imbécil, cuando mis hermanos no me encuentren te harán pagar por esto.- el hombre sonreía afectado al ver la cara de sorpresa de su agresor. - — Si idiota, debiste pensarlo mejor.- pero su sonrisa desapareció cuando el moreno frente a él comenzó a reír de forma espeluznante.

—Creo que no te dijeron ¿verdad? Bueno, lamento ser el portador de malas noticias, pero tú ya no tienes hermanos…- antes de poder continuar con su burla un escupitajo en el rostro lo interrumpió seguido de un grito desgarrador, el mercenario enfurecido, tomo a su víctima con ambas manos, con fuerza descomunal y en menos de un segundo le aplastó la cabeza al sujeto, provocando que el baño de sesos y sangre le hicieran compañía al escupitajo que traía en la cara.

Acto seguido, como si no se tratase de nada, mando lejos el cuerpo, avanzó por la bodega que ahora parecía escenario de alguna película gore, con sangre y vísceras regadas por todos lados, no tardó en encontrar la oficina que buscaba, en una maleta guardo los documentos que le podían servir así como el dinero y la droga que estaban en la caja fuerte.

El sonido de las sirenas lo alertó, la policía no tardaba en llegar, así que mejor era escabullirse y esperar a que este nuevo golpe dejara sus frutos.

Efectivamente, un par de días después el cargamento que los "Rompe Huesos" recibirían, termino en su posesión, cargamento que ya estaba pactado para ser repartido en cinco estados aledaños a algunos capos que le pagaban por el material y la protección

Así era su vida, si no estaba despedazando jefes de la mafia, era cerrando negocios de distribución de droga recibiendo pagos exorbitantes por todo ello.

Era obvio que no carecía de nada ¿un auto? Listo ¿casa? Hasta tres ¿lujos? Por favor. Incluso lo más loco, era un mutante, uno temido en el bajo mundo, su nombre era Death Row, nadie conocía su cara y los pocos que la vieron, no alcanzaron a vivir para difundir su identidad.

En sus tiempos libres, entrenaba y se mantenía en forma para no depender de su mutación, consistente en la absorción de energía, misma que elevaba sus capacidades físicas por encima de cualquier pronóstico, con la única desventaja que este plus no era permanente. Además, a la hora de tener intimidad, servía como atractivo visual para sus acompañantes.

Cada noche que tenía tiempo y no estaba llenándose las manos de sangre visitaba esa casa donde ofrecían otra clase de servicios, esos que solo satisfacían los más bajos instintos y deseos del hombre.

Llegaba sin ocultar su rostro, al llegar, recibían con honores al señor Marquis ya que era el "representante" de Death Row, quien los dejaba trabajar pagando su respectivo derecho de piso.

Las chicas con las que solía descargar sus presiones estaban ocupadas, maldijo su suerte.

La casamentera en recompensa le presentó a la nueva, que de nueva sólo tenía el lugar de trabajo, Marquis quedó embelesado con la belleza de esa chica de cabello azul.

A simple vista era más joven que él, aunque el semblante era el mismo que el da las demás, una sonrisa fingida que delataba su nulo interés.

Pasaron a la habitación, ella se apresuró a deshacerse de la diminuta bata que cubría sus encantos, él molestó por la velocidad que ella pretendía darle al trámite, ordenó que levantara la prenda y que le diera un masaje, a regañadientes la chica hizo lo que le estaban pidiendo.

Marquis disfrutó de la atención que esas manos ejercían en sus hombros y espalda, ocasionalmente preguntaba unas cuantas cosas, así descubrió que le decían "Rain", concordando que le sentaba a la perfección por el color de su cabello y ojos.

Usualmente las chicas que lo atendían hacían cualquier comentario sobre lo bien que se veía o sobre algún regalo que querían recibir, Rain pregunto curiosa por las cicatrices que tenía, le comentó que más que un administrador parecía un matón del capo, así mismo le comentó que sobre el rumor que el justiciero era un probable mutante.

Sebastián sonreía afectado por los comentarios, en una mezcla rara de orgullo y cautela, aprovechaba que estaba boca abajo para ocultar esa sonrisa cómplice que muy fácilmente lo podía delatar.

Espero unos minutos más antes de reincorporarse en la cama y quedar frente a la de ojos azules, no pudo evitar el cuestionarle como es que ella estaba metida en un lugar como ese, ella se limitó a decirle que tenía deudas y gastos causados por sus adicciones, de primer instancia no opinó nada, en cambio le ofreció un poco de aquello de lo que era presa,

La sensación de la cocaína inundando sus fosas nasales y logrando el tan deseado efecto aunado a la euforia por conseguir su vicio de forma tan fácil desencadenó la mejor noche para ambos.

La intensidad con la que vivieron ese instante, los hizo quedar atrapados el uno al otro.

Cada día posterior a aquel encuentro, iba a visitarla, había un vínculo, algo que desconocía y esa chica de cabello azul le daba algo más que sexo desenfrenado, pese a que los primeros encuentros fueron únicamente para eso, los posteriores solo eran buscar su compañía, el ser escuchado, tener a alguien que escuchar.

Para su sorpresa, tras analizarlo mucho, Marquis descubrió que tenía todo lo material a su alcance, pero nada en lo personal.

En una de tantas visitas, le propuso sacarla de ese turbio negocio, sabia la complicación sobre su adicción, sin embargo le ofreció ayuda, salir del pozo, ella estaba dudosa, la palabra abstinencia retumbaba furiosa en su mente, no tocaron más el tema por esas semanas.

Por sus constantes visitas, el mercenario estaba descuidando su negocio, un día las cosas se salieron de control y aunque en la mayoría de los casos, era el mismo Marquis quien tomaba las riendas de sus misiones, el no estar concentrado casi le costó la vida.

No pudo evitar el seguir manteniendo su secreto con Hainne, si ahora ya sabía su nombre, ella confesó que no era una humana común y corriente y que el pasar tanto tiempo sin él, la hicieron darse cuenta que sentía algo más, que de verdad quera intentar ese algo que tiempo atrás le propuso.´

Decidieron no darle título a lo suyo, se pertenecían, era lo importante.

Ella le quitó la sensación de soledad que lo volvía loco, le dio un motivo más allá de la ambición ciega y la avaricia que imperaba en él.

Por su parte, por una vez en su vida Hainne encontró lo que nunca tuvo, amor propio para salir avante sin la necesidad del estúpido polvo blanco.

Y al final, lo más importante, ambos lograron llenar el vacío de sus vidas.


End file.
